beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kai Hiwatari
__INDEX__ Kai Hiwatari ist schon ab der ersten Folge der Beyblade-Staffel ein fester Bestandteil der Serie. Er ist der Sohn einer adligen Familie und Erbe der großen japanischen Militärfirma "Hiwatari Enterprise". Kai ist der Kapitän der Blade Breakers und der Hüter des Phönix Bit-Beast Dranzer (im Original: Suzaku). Kai ist ein Mensch der wenigen Worte, doch seine nahezu perfekten Fähigkeiten machen ihn zu einem der stärksten Blader. Charakter Kai ist sprichwörtlich ein einsamer Wolf. Er arbeitet hart, ist kühl und eine sehr ungesellige Person und ihm stehen durch sein intensives autodidaktisches Training beim Bladen viele Möglichkeiten offen. Für Kai zählen nur die Stärksten, was man deutlich zu spüren bekommt, als er den Bey eines seiner Mitglieder zerstören lässt, der einen Kampf gegen Tyson verloren hat. Zudem ist Kai eine sehr ruhige Persönlichkeit und spricht kaum etwa; sogar seinen Teammitgliedern zeigt er die kalte Schulter Kai wird im Anime öfters als arrogant bezeichnet aufgrund seiner Entschlossenheit und seiner stolzen Haltung. Meist ist er von seinem Team genervt und es fällt ihm schwer, sich anzupassen. Er verschafft sich seinen Respekt jedoch auf eine sehr eigensinnige Art und Weise. Rücksicht, Hilfsbereitschaft oder Toleranz sind für Kai Fremdwörter, auch obwohl er viele negative Eigenschaften besitzt, kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Ist jemand in Gefahr, so hilft er mit allen Möglichkeiten, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen. Aussehen thumb|150pxKai ist groß und hat durch das umfangreiche Training ansehnliche Muskeln. Eines seiner auffälligsten Kennzeichen sind seine Haar- und Augenfarbe, die sich von Staffel zu Staffel ändern. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Blader, der sein Outfit am meisten wechselt, obwohl er häufig ein enges Tank-Top mit Baggy Pants trägt. Die Baggy Pants sind meist dunkel und haben kleine bunten Details genauso wie seine Oberteile. In der dritten Staffel von Beyblade trägt Kai jedoch über seinem violetten Top eine schwarze Lederweste, die ebenfalls mit bunten Details verziert ist. Dazu kommt noch der überlange, weißer Schal, der unnatürlich schwer ist und auch ohne Wind herumflattert. Schon als kleines Kind hat sich Kai sein Gesicht mit blauen Streifen bemalt. Nur in der Schule trägt er keine Gesichtsbemalung, weil es dort verboten ist, sich zu schminken. Beyblade Kai erscheint gegen Ende der ersten Folge, in der er der Mannschaftskapitän der Blade Sharks, eine Gruppe von Bladern, die andere besiegen und terrorisieren, sowie der momentane Beyblademeister ist. Tyson Granger, der Protagonist von Beyblade, trifft auf einen von Kais "Handlangern". Carlos verliert gegen ihn und ruft Kai auf den Plan. Dieser schlägt Tyson so leicht wie Tyson Carlos besieht hat, obwohl er nicht sein Bit-Beast für diesen Sieg verwendet. Kai entführt Tysons Freund Kenny und wird von Tyson für dessen Freilassung herausgefordert. Der erbitterte Kampf geht dank Tysons neuem Bit-Beast Dragoon unentschieden aus. Kai lässt Kenny frei und verschwindet. Keine weiteren Konfrontationen treten zwischen Kai und Tyson auf, bis sie beide am Regionalturnier teilnehmen, bei dem Kai Kenny und Max unter anderem auf seinem Weg zum Finale schlägt. Tyson schwört, sich für seine beiden Freunde an Kai zu rächen Im Finale gewinnen Kai und Tyson je einen Kampf, bis Tyson den entscheidenen Sieg davonträgt und den Meistertitel erhält . Nach dem Kampf bietet der Direktor der BBA, Mr. Dickenson, Kai die Position als Mannschaftskapitän der Bladebreakers an aufgrund Kais Position als ehemaliger Regionalmeister und seine große Erfahrung in diesem Sport. Obwohl Kai nicht überzeugt ist, drängt ihn sein Stolz, die führende Rolle anzunehmen. Das Team geht auf die asiatischen und amerikanischen Turniere, um zu gewinnen, wenn auch mit wenig Beteiligung von Kai. In Roberts Schloss wird Kai von Johnny herausgefordert, kämpft gegen diesen und verliert. Erst bei einem offiziellen Kampf gelingt es Kai, sich für die Niederlage zu rächen. Bei der WM nach dem Besuch der Balkov Abtei beginnt Kai, sich seltsam zu benehmen. In einem mutigen Schritt verlässt er die Bladebreakers und schließt sich wieder seinem Großvater Voltaire und dessen Team, die Demolition Boys, an. Hier benutzt Kai ein leistungsstarkes Bit-Beast, von dem er schon als Kind fasziniert war. Der scheinbar perfekte Black Dranzer. Mit diesem neuen Blade ist Kai in der Lage, die Demolition Boys allein bis ins Finale zu bringen. Vor der Endrunde schickt Kai eine Herausforderung an sein ehemaliges Team, auch die Zusendung eines Hubschraubers, um sie zum zugefrorenen Baikalsee zu bringen. Dort kämpft Kai gegen Tyson, Ray und Kenny und überwältigt sie alle mit seiner Macht. Gerade als Tysons Dragoon jedoch kurz davor steht, zerstört zu werden, kommt Max mit seinem nagelneuen, viel stärkeren Draciel hinzu. Tyson nutzt die Gelegenheit, Kais aufgegebenen Dranzer zu starten, und durch Dranzers Zorn und die gemeinsame Entschlossenheit von Ray, Tyson und Max gelingt es ihnen, Black Dranzer zu besiegen und Kai die wahre Macht der Freundschaft begreiflich zu machen. Das Eis auf dem See beginnt zu knacken, aber Kai weigert sich, sich zu bewegen. Erst ein paar Worten der Unterstützung von seinem Team ermöglicht es ihnen, ihn wieder auf festen Boden zu ziehen. Nach diesem lebensbedrohlichen Ereignis nimmt Kai seinen Dranzer von Tyson entgegen und kehrt zu Boris zurück. Zum letzten Mal entfesselt er Black Dranzers Macht und zerstört dort die Maschinen. Nachdem er die Rolle als Leader für ein tolles Team anerkennt, trainiert er wieder die Bladebreakers für die Meisterschaften. Er offenbart die tiefe Wirkung, die die Begegnung auf dem Eis auf ihn hatte, als er gegen Spencer der Demolition Boys verliert. Seinen neu entdeckten Teamgeist nutzend bietet Kai Ray Beratung und Unterstützung an, um sicherzustellen, dass die Bladebreakers gewinnen, bevor er später Tyson für seine letzte Konfrontation mit Tala zusammen mit den anderen Team-Captains vorbereitet. Obwohl es nicht im Anime gezeigt wird, gibt es Beweise in Beyblade: Super Tournament Battle Video-Spiel für GameCube, dass Kais tatsächliches erstes Beyblade der Frostic Dranzer gewesen ist. Kais Beyblades in dieser Staffel: Dranzer Spiral-und Dranzer Flame. Beyblade-G Revolution thumb|200px|Hiro wusste, was Kai vor hat.Nachdem Kai erfahren hat, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft in Zweierteams stattfindet, sieht er eine reelle Chance, Tyson zu schlagen. Dennoch bleibt er im Team, da er nicht weiß, welchem Team er sich anschließen soll. Max und Ray verlassen das Team und Kai kann sich durch die Vorrunden im [[Beyblade Championship Tournament|Beyblade''' Championship '''Tournament Stadium]] bis ins Finale erkämpfen. Dort wird er Tysons Partner, allerdings nicht lange, da er in schriftlicher Form der BBA seinen Rücktritt erklärt. Kai bei den Blitzkrieg Boys thumb|200px|Tyson stellt Kai zu Rede.Der frühere Blade Breaker und BBA Revolution Blader Kai wechselte zu den Blitzkrieg Boys. Er und sein neues Team fliegen nach New York zur Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft. Doch bevor Tyson das erste Match gegen Ray bestreitet, stellt Tyson Kai zur Rede. Er will von ihm wissen, warum er die Blade Breakers verlassen hat. Kai erwidert ihm, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann, seinen guten Ruf aufs Spiel zu setzen. Zudem sagt er, das Tysons sentimentales Team keine Chance hätte, die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Zweiter Finalrundenkampf thumb|200pxNachdem die BBA Revolution die erste Finalrunde verloren haben, kämpfen die Blitzkrieg Boys in der zweiten Runde gegen F-Dynasty. Tala hat das erste Match gegen Julia gewonnen und nun muss Kai gegen Raul antretten. Kai benutzt seinen neuen Dranzer Gigs. Während des Matches blieb Kai ganz ruhig und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Mit Dranzers Spezialattacke Blazing Gig befördert Kai Rauls Bey aus der Arena; damit sind die Blitzkrieg Boys eine Runde weiter. Let it Rip in Rom thumb|200px|Kai verliert absichtlich sein Match. Im Rome, Italy Stadium geht die Weltmeisterschaft weiter. Die Auslosung hat ergeben, dass die BBA Revolution gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys antreten. Alle im Stadion sind entsetzt und verwundert, dass Tyson nicht zum Kampf antritt. Auch Kai ist überrascht. Und so kämpft Kai im ersten Match gegen Daichi. Ihre Beys knallten einander und mit einem Wahnsinnsschlag fliegt Kais Bey aus der Arena zu der Bank der BBA Revolution. Dranzer knallt in Kopfhöhe neben Hiro an die Wand. Kai verliert damit und scheint für diese Niederlage Gründe zu haben. Tala gewinnt sein erstes Match, verliert jedoch das dritte. Feuer und Wasser thumb|200px|Kai bekämpft Wasser mit FeuerDie Blitzkrieg Boys haben nun eine Niederlage und einen Sieg zu verzeichnen. Im Palacio Del Hoja in Madrid treten sie gegen die PPB All Starz an. Das Publikum buht die PPB All Starz aus, bis Kais Stimme die Unruhe löst, da er will, dass seine Gegner mit Respekt behandelt werden. Als erstes treten Max und Kai gegeneinander an. Anfangs unterschätzt Kai Max, denn dieser setzt Dranzer mit seinem neuen Draciel hart zu. Kai beschließt, Wasser mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Max setzt seine Spezialattacke Gravity Control ein, doch Kai kann das Schwerkraftfeld zerstören und gewinnt den Kampf. Der Stier verliert immer thumb|200px|Kai bleibt ruhig und kozentriert sich auf das Match. Tala muss gegen Rick nach kurzem Kampf den Kürzeren ziehen. Beim letzten Spiel des Tages stehen sich Kai und Rick gegenüber. Dieser möchte im letzten Kampf zeigen, wie ein richtiges Beybladematch aussieht. Erbarmungslos hämmern Ricks Attacken auf Kai ein, doch diese lassen Kai ziemlich kalt. Während des Kampfs setzt Kai Max' Taktik ein, er entzieht Ricks Attacken die Power, um dann mit mehr Kraft zurückzuschlagen. Völlig aggressiv setzt Rick seine Attacke Drop Rock ein, Kai aber kann mit Dranzer Rock Bison wie ein Stück Butter zerschneiden. Die Blitzkrieg Boys kommen eine Runde weiter. Im Cairo, Egypt Stadium thumb|200px|Zu Miguel: Das war eine super AttackeIn Ägypten wird entschieden, welche Teams ins Finale eintreten dürfen. Die Blitzkrieg Boys müssen gegen die gefährlichen Barthez Battalion antreten. Ohne Probleme gewinnt Tala das erste Match gegen Aaron. Da Barthez Battalion den Spieler wechseln, muss Kai anstatt gegen Claude gegen Miguel antreten. Im Match setzt Miguel Fire Execution ein, doch das Feuer umgibt Kai und Miguels Attacke kann ihm nichts anhaben. Gekonnt setzt Kai seinen Spezialmove Blazing Gig ein und befördert Miguels Bey aus der Arena. Trotz Miguels Niederlage macht Kai ihm ein großes Kompliment. Ray und Kai, der Kampf der Giganten thumb|200px|Kai gibt sich im Kampf sehr selbstbewusst. In Sydney, Australien treten die Blitzkrieg Boys gegen die White Tiger X an, wobei Tala nach einem kurzen Match gegen Lee gewinnt. Als nächstes sind Ray und Kai an der Reihe, wobei die beiden ehemaligen Teamkollegen sich zum ersten Mal gegenüber stehen. Im Match sucht Ray Zuflucht auf den Bambusstangen von Shamanic Stadium, doch Kais Dranzer säbelt Rays Verteidigung einfach weg. Beide Kontrahenten stehen unter Druck und sind völlig erschöpft, denn beide wollen den Einzug ins Finale. Nach einem frontalen Zusammenstoss mit Kai wird Ray ohnmächtig. thumb|200px|Kai hätte den Kampf fast nicht mehr durchgestanden.Doch Driger düst immer noch durch die Arena. Nachdem Ray wieder zu sich kommt, lässt er Driger auf Top Speed laufen. Damit wird es für Kai richtig eng, denn er kann den Attacken nicht ausweichen. Es kommt zu einem Match der Superlative, bei dem die Beyarena zu Bruch geht. Nachdem Kai allmählich die Nase voll von Spielchen hat, setzt er seinen geheimnisvollen neuen Move Blazing Gig Tempest ein. Auch Ray, der schon fast geschlagen ist, versucht noch einmal mit letzter Kraft seinen Spezialmove Gatling Claw. Kai gewinnt den Kampf und ist bereit, gegen Tyson anzutreten. Wer wird Weltmeister? thumb|200px|Auf diesen großen Kampf hat sich Kai sein Leben lang vorbereitet.Kai und sein Team treten im Endspiel gegen die BBA Revolution an. Das erste Match zwischen Tala und Daichi führt zu einem Unentschieden. Nun muss Kai gegen Tyson das letzte Match bestreiten. Da Tyson schon einen Kampf hinter sich hat, trägt Kai ein Trainingskampf aus, um keinen unfairen Vorteil gegenüber Tyson zu haben. Selbst in der ersten Phase übertragen sich schon gigantische Schockwellen auf das Publikum. Beide stürzen in das Wilderness Stadium, doch der Kampf geht weiter. Kai gibt alles, was er kann, und seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen begreifen, weshalb er sich den Blitzkrieg Boys angeschlossen hat. Er wollte sein großes Ziel verwirklichen, einen Weltmeisterschaftskampf gegen Tyson. thumb|200px|..er wünschte sich den Sieg, doch wenn er schon verlieren muss dann gegen Tyson.Es kommt zu einem riesigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem das Dach der Arena zerstört wird. Beide Beys hören gleichzeitig auf zu kreiseln. Als Mr. Dickenson erklärt, dass beide gewonnen haben, können Tyson und Kai diese Äußerung nicht vertreten, auch das Publikum unterstützt diesen Standpunkt und Mr. Dickenson muss sich der Mehrheit beugen. Der Kampf geht weiter. Tyson und Kai fangen an, sich im Match zu Hellsehern zu entwickeln; sie wissen, welchen Move der andere starten und woher und wie stark die Attacke sein wird. Nachdem sich beide von allem ausgeblendet haben, starten sie ihre letzte und stärkste Attacke. Tyson gewinnt und wird zusammen mit Daichi Weltmeister im Beybladen. Kurz nach der Weltmeisterschaft wird die BBA vertrieben und eine neue Organisation namens BEGA taucht auf. Auch Kai ist nun Mitglied bei der BEGA und trainiert mit Superbladern wie Garland. Trivia *Mag: Power | Steak | Rivalität | Privatsphäre | Verschwiegenheit | Perfektion *Mag nicht: Teamwork | soziale Kontakte | wie ein Werkzeug behandelt werden | Lärm und Menschen, die wie Tyson Krach machen | analysiert werden | wenn man ihm persönliche Fragen stellt *Größe: 1,68m *Gewicht: 52kg *Geburtstag: 16. November (diese Angabe ist allerdings umstritten) *Stärken **Denkt, bevor er handelt **Undurchschaubarer Kampfstil *Schwächen **Nimmt von niemandem Hilfe an. *Spitzname: Miesepeter oder wandelnder Eisklotz *Obwohl Kai einer der Hauptcharaktere im Anime ist, spricht er am wenigsten. Zitate Hier werden einige wichtige Zitate von oder über Kai aufgelistet: *"Ich wünschte mir, dieses Turnier hätte mal ein paar Teilnehmer, die mir wenigstens halbwegs gewachsen wären." *Bryan zu Kai: "...jedenfalls ist es nie langweilig, seitdem du in unserem Team bist." *"Eine Tür, du Genie." *Kai zu Jack: "Denkste!" *Kai (zu allen): "Mmh." *(Zu Max): "Ein echter Beyblader schindet im Match keine Zeit, egal, um was es geht" Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-G Revolution) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-V Force) Kategorie:Demolition Boys Kategorie:Blade Breakers Kategorie:Blitzkrieg Boys Kategorie:Bit-Beast (Beyblade)